


lesson

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Role Reversal, soft domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: Jaeduck nuzzles at his cheek, and strokes the inside of his wrist. “C’mon,” he says, “let hyung take care of you.”





	lesson

**Author's Note:**

> j-walk and their police-themed handcuff merchandise did this
> 
> happy walk play love day

 

 

He's got one hand up Jaeduck's shirt, fingers ghosting across skin, and the other unbuttoning Jaeduck’s pants, when Jaeduck mutters against his mouth, "So, what's the thing you said you brought?"

At the reminder, Suwon rolls off Jaeduck immediately and goes to rummage around in the bag he'd dropped right by the bed. Jaeduck sits up, curious, until Suwon returns, one hand behind his back. "So," Suwon says, too casual, "have you ever thought about..."

"About...?" Jaeduck echoes, waiting for Suwon to continue.

Rather than add on, Suwon pulls his arm back from behind him. In his hand, there are a pair of fuzzy yellow handcuffs.

Jaeduck looks at the handcuffs, brow furrowed, and then looks back at Suwon, who's grinning expectantly, and then looks back at the handcuffs. Then, Jaeduck goes, "No offense, but those look _awful._ I can see how bad the quality is from here."

"What," Suwon says.

"And, yellow, really? How tacky can you get? Also, we really don’t need to be thinking about the fans when we have sex." Jaeduck quips, "Anyway, I have better ones if you wanna try them out."

_"Better... ones?"_

Jaeduck's already wriggling off the bed, and Suwon watches in mild confusion as Jaeduck pads over to his closet, where he digs around in for a moment. "Oh, here they are," he eventually goes, and turns around.

He’s holding up a pair of leather cuffs, a sleek, simple black with a silver chain dangling between them. The inside of the cuffs is a dark fuzzy material. There’s a silver _J_ on one cuff, and a matching silver _D_ on the other.

“Fuck,” Suwon says, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. “Did you get those _custom made?”_

“It was part of a set. You wanna see the harness too?” Jaeduck says, and in his mind, Suwon is already recalculating everything he thought he’d ever known about Kim Jaeduck. “Or, uh, maybe we could save that for next time.”

“Sure,” Suwon croaks, and Jaeduck raises an eyebrow, before slipping back onto the bed, leather cuffs still in hand.

“Suwon,” Jaeduck says sweetly, and he kisses Suwon, shifting until he’s on top of Suwon, straddling his hips. “You know,” he starts, “I think you’d look really good tied up for me. Don’t you think so?”

The words shoot straight to Suwon’s dick immediately. _Fuck._ He’s thinking about it now. It’s usually the other way around, Suwon taking charge. He imagines letting Jaeduck take control, do whatever he wants with him while he’s unable to do anything about it.

Jaeduck nuzzles at his cheek, and strokes the inside of his wrist. “C’mon,” he says, “let hyung take care of you,” and that seals the deal for Suwon.

He lets Jaeduck put them on for him. Jaeduck’s touches are gentle as he tugs one cuff around Suwon’s wrist, buckling it securely, before slipping the other on as well.

Suwon had tried the ones he’d bought, just to see what they were like. They were light, and he'd been able feel the metal under the cheap fuzz. These—these are different. Tight, but comfortable around his wrists, nothing biting into his skin at all. He pulls his wrists apart experimentally, and his hands only separate a few inches.

“Aren’t they nice?” Jaeduck kisses him again, and says, “lie down. Hands above your head.”

He’s already getting turned on. There’s something about the way Jaeduck’s talking to him, still that soft tone he’s always got to his voice whenever they’re in bed together, but it’s how he easily tells Suwon what to do makes Suwon think that he’s more comfortable with this than he’d initially let on.

“No moving,” Jaeduck tells him, tugging at Suwon’s pants. Suwon can’t even do anything besides just watch, to be honest. He’s laser-focused on everything Jaeduck’s doing, holding his breath as Jaeduck runs his hands down Suwon’s chest, thumbing at his nipples, leaning down to press a kiss just under his navel, getting lower and lower and lower.

Deft fingers undo Suwon’s pants, and then his shorts and underwear are both unceremoniously shoved down his legs. Suwon kicks them off hurriedly, and then he’s completely bare, just laid out for Jaeduck to look at, to touch, to have.

Jaeduck does exactly that, nudging Suwon’s thighs apart a little, moving until he’s between Suwon’s legs. Suwon’s fingers twitch a little. He’s already starting to feel a little frustrated at not being able to hold onto anything, or touch Jaeduck. But then, Jaeduck kisses the inside of his thigh, says, “You’re so hot, god, I lucked out with you,” and dips his head to mouth at the tip of Suwon’s rapidly hardening cock.

 _“Fuck,”_ Suwon exhales, hips bucking a little. “Jaeduck-hyung.”

“I said, don’t move.” Jaeduck looks up at him, waiting patiently, and Suwon makes himself still again, suddenly worried that Jaeduck will just leave hanging if he misbehaves. “Good.”

Jaeduck licks his palm, and wraps one hand around Suwon’s cock, stroking him in long, smooth motions, just to get him to full hardness. It really doesn’t take long. The entire thing’s gotten to Suwon a lot quicker than he thought it would. He feels dizzy with pleasure, even more so when Jaeduck actually takes him into his mouth, all wet heat surrounding his cock.

God, he wants to do _something._ Wants to pull at Jaeduck’s hair. Wants to touch himself, maybe. He just wants to do something with his hands—but he can’t. And it’s driving him crazy.

Jaeduck pulls off, and says, “You’re being so good, Suwon-ah.” And he sounds so earnest that it makes Suwon flush, feeling warm at the sudden praise. Jaeduck holds his hips down and runs his tongue from base to tip, before dipping his head to suck at his balls. It makes Suwon bite back a moan, arms jerking reflexively before he remembers to stay still.

He has to be good for Jaeduck.

But, he thinks, a little dreamily, Jaeduck gives such great blowjobs. He’s shameless about them, loves sucking Suwon off, probably because he’s got a bit of an oral fixation. Suwon can’t help the sound he makes when Jaeduck swivels his tongue over the tip of his cock like he’s licking a damn popsicle, before sliding his mouth all the way down without warning.

“Hyung,” Suwon groans, eyes falling shut. Fuck, he’s so close to coming. Just a little more, and—

Jaeduck abruptly pulls off, and Suwon whines. “You’ve forgotten something,” comes Jaeduck’s voice, and Suwon thinks, oh fuck, _oh fuck,_ he moved, didn’t he?

“Sorry, Jaeduck-hyung, please,” Suwon immediately goes, completely aware he’s begging at this point, “I’ll be good, I promise, please. _Please.”_

One of Jaeduck’s hands comes up to press his wrists down against the bed a little harder. His arms burn with the stretch, but he finds that he likes it. Likes being held down as Jaeduck cups his cheek with his other hand, and hooks his thumb into Suwon’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue lightly. “Naughty,” Jaeduck murmurs, “you’re lucky punishments aren’t involved tonight,” and Suwon’s so hard he could cry.

“I’ll be good,” Suwon promises again, meaning it.

Jaeduck smiles, and bites at Suwon’s lip. “Tell me how much you need to come,” he says.

“So much,” Suwon immediately says, “fuck, please, I need it so much right now.” He’s this close to actually whining, the way Jaeduck does whenever he wants something from Suwon. He doesn’t even care anymore at this point. He’s so far gone, he just needs Jaeduck’s mouth back on his cock. _“Hyung.”_

Jaeduck finally moves back down, and Suwon exhales a sigh of relief, and that sigh quickly turns into a sharp, cut-off moan when Jaeduck gets his mouth back on him and sucks, hollowing his cheeks, dragging the flat of his tongue up the way he knows Suwon likes it.

He can feel the pleasure drawing up tightly again, and he knows he’s about to come. “I’m—” he gets out, before Jaeduck just sucks harder, working him with one hand at the same time, and he comes in Jaeduck’s mouth with a low grunt.

Fuck, he’s spent. He can’t feel his arms. He’s exhausted, and he didn’t even do anything.

Jaeduck lets Suwon’s cock slip out of his mouth, and a little bit of come drips down the corner of his mouth that he licks away. “Good job,” Jaeduck praises, and he crawls up Suwon’s body to press a kiss under his jaw, reaching up to tug his arms down. “I wish you’d listen to me like this every day.”

“No chance,” Suwon mutters, but he’s flushing at the attention again that Jaeduck gives him, soft words and soft kisses. He moves his arms a little, glad to have a bit of motion back.

Jaeduck makes no move to take the cuffs off, though. “You’re gonna return the favour, aren’t you?” he asks, eyes big and expectant, his swollen mouth upturned in the slightest pout. “It wouldn’t be nice to let you have all the fun.”

“How—” Suwon swallows. “I can’t move?”

“You’ve still got your mouth, haven’t you?” Jaeduck coaxes their lips together, and the kiss turns dirty fast. Suwon tastes himself on Jaeduck’s tongue and feels his cock twitch a little at the thought. Jaeduck pulls back with a wet smack, and breathes, “I’ll talk you through it.”

He does. It grounds Suwon a little, hearing Jaeduck’s soothing voice, murmuring praises as Suwon gets on his knees on the floor and lets Jaeduck run his fingers through Suwon’s hair, voice hitching every time Suwon does something with his tongue. He’s dizzy with it again, the weight of Jaeduck’s cock on his tongue, the way Jaeduck tells him _just a little bit harder, move your head a bit more, c’mon, you’re doing so good, babe, you’re—mmf, you’re being so good for me._

Even though he can’t use his hands, Jaeduck’s constant stream of praise makes him feel like he’s doing a good job, and he keeps at it, even getting aroused again by Jaeduck’s hitching breaths and the loud noises he always makes when he’s close to the edge.

“Fuck, m’gonna come,” Jaeduck slurs, stroking his thumb over Suwon’s cheek. The wordless request gets through loud and clear, and Suwon nods, before Jaeduck curls his fingers into his hair and tugs him back a little. White paints Suwon’s chin, hot and thick, and Suwon shuts his eyes, feeling ridiculously turned on again when he tastes Jaeduck’s come on his lips, feels it on his skin.

There’s a pause, both of them catching their breaths, before Jaeduck tugs him back up. Suwon’s knees hurt, and he feels a little wobbly, but he goes easily, and lets Jaeduck undo the cuffs without a word.

Jaeduck wipes at Suwon’s mouth with the flat of his hand, and then the rest of his face, before kissing him. “Mm,” he whispers, “I hope that was okay.”

“More than okay,” Suwon says, and he tugs Jaeduck back in for another kiss, both of them toppling onto the bed, totally worn out. Suwon’s feeling a little floaty almost, and he lets Jaeduck curl around him like a limpet, warm and a little bit sticky. He doesn’t mind, though.

Then, Jaeduck says casually, “So. You wanna see the spreader bar I bought last week?”

“The what,” Suwon says.

Jaeduck beams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile on discord:
> 
> byu: also who is jd buying all these accouterments for if not suwon  
> fd: cam boy au  
> me: sure that works
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter here!](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
